


Bathroom Beta

by ColetheWolf



Series: Smutty Drabbles [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Drunkenness, Hook-Up, M/M, Top!Stiles, bottom!Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/pseuds/ColetheWolf
Summary: Stiles and Isaac hook-up at Lydia's birthday party.





	Bathroom Beta

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble. I write them from time-to-time & post them @halesparked.tumblr.com

It was Lydia’s birthday party.

Everybody from the pack was invited so as long as they kept themselves on their best behavior and didn’t completely destroy the Martin residence with drunken wildness. Everybody promised they’d avoid getting too out of sorts, but naturally….party-goers became typical party-goes once music started blaring and drinks were getting passed around. 

Upon arriving to the party, Isaac had basically expected to just sulk around in the shadows and stick close to his fellow betas—Erica and Boyd. But they had both eventually wandered off to find somewhere more private and quiet.

Everybody had similar ideas. 

Scott and Allison went back to their car to fog up the windows and stay out of sight until they were finished. Jackson and Danny had practically barricaded themselves in Lydia’s garage to keep everybody else out. And everybody else at the party were total strangers from Beacon Hills High who kind of knew Lydia, but just really wanted to get drunk, dance, and make-out.

To Isaac’s surprise, the wolfsbane liquor punch was more effective than he had anticipated. He found himself a little bit more antsy and amped up for some action of his own. And after briefly scanning the crowd for any potential hook-ups, his eyes locked with Stiles—who was dancing with himself at the edge of the backyard pool, nursing a bottle of beer.

It didn’t take much to get things going. In fact, it hadn’t taken more than a couple glances and nods of the head before Stiles and Isaac were drunkenly barreling inside and upstairs to a guest bathroom, eagerly pawing at one another and sucking marks into each other’s necks. 

Isaac wasn’t the biggest fan of Stiles. They bickered and butted heads more than once over the time they knew each other. It wasn’t ever anything too serious, but they just didn’t match up with. It was a case of differing opinions and personalities. And yet, Isaac still found himself spun around and bent forward over the guest bathroom’s vanity counter. 

Stiles had never really come across as being a top…or maybe he had and Isaac had just subconsciously elected to ignore it. But even that didn’t really matter, because Isaac was lost to Stiles’ surprisingly rough and domineering personality when it came to sex. Maybe it was the alcohol, or the situation of events, or maybe that was just the reality to Stiles. 

Isaac tried to keep stability as Stiles hammered into him from behind. He could feel his bones quake with force as Stiles kept up a punishing rhythm that rarely slowed or faulted. The sound of their bodies slamming against each other was unapologetically loud—so much so that anybody who walked down the outer hallway would definitely get an earful of something that they hadn’t asked for. 

Meanwhile, Stiles kept one of his hands gripped at Isaac’s waist and the other planted firmly against Isaac’s upper back to keep him in correct positioning. As he thrust his cock into Isaac’s hot ass, he occasionally caught glimpses of his own blushed red and sweaty face—swallowed up entirely with determination to orgasm—in the mirror that watched everything unfold. 

But it didn’t take long until both of the reluctant acquaintances felt their bodies tighten up and spark with pleasure as their orgasms crashed over them simultaneously. Stiles roared out dramatically, feeling himself upload deep into the beta werewolf beneath him, realizing that they had been in too much of a hurry to find a condom. All the while, Isaac dropped his head down in disbelief, unable to focus on anything else other than the feeling of Stiles’ thick cock throbbing inside of his hole.


End file.
